Adieumus Matango
Early History Adieumus Matango, born on Arkania to House Adasca, was the oldest child of three. He enjoyed a good life on Arkania, as his family was wealthy, and powerful, due to the ownership of Adascorp. Even as an infant, Adi showed great promise, and strength in the force. An unknown Jedi master was contracted to train the young man, from the time he was 2. As Adieumus' father was very busy with his position in the family company, he grew to know the Jedi as his father. Trained in the art of soresu, Adi proved a willing, and talented student, excelling in both normal and reverse grips. Smatterings of Juyo were thrown in to his training, thereby giving him an extra edge in battle. His force prowess was also quite impressive, as he learned some advanced techniques quite rapidly, despite his early age. His strengths lent themselves to learning new skills quickly. He also showed much prowess in the more technical aspects of things, creating several servant droids for his family. He enjoyed creating weapons, and had his first lightsaber created by age five. He had to create it in secret, however, as his master would not allow him to create anything but a training saber. His training continued until he was 11, and the Extermination came...... Knowing that anyone that was identified as Arkanian, especially one of the more wealthy houses, Adieumus' mother desperately wanted to protect the eldest heir to the House of Adasca. She sealed his memories in a mystical black crystal. The ceremony put Adi into a coma-like stasis, from which he was supposed to awaken in three days. She did this for his own protection. Memory was a dangerous thing, and he would be safer when she evacuated him from Arkania. She had arranged for Adi to be placed on a refugee shuttle, and taken to a destination even she herself wouldnt know, to avoid it being tortured out of her. She gave her oldest son a final kiss on the forehead, and sent him away to his destiny, tying the black crystal around his neck. She placed the family sword across his chest, a phrik katana, with gold accents. She watched as he was loaded onto the shuttle, tears streaming down her face. Two days later, the shuttle had a major malfunction of the nav system, and ended up crash landing in the Jundland wasteland on Tatooine. During the crash, Adi was ejected from the wreck, and ended up face down in the sands. The only posessions on his person were the crystal, and the phrik blade. He was found by a sith lord who witnessed the crash. Feeling the intense connection to the force that the boy had, the Sith lord, known simply as Amaris, took the boy with him. He nursed Adi until he awoke several days later, dazed, confused, and his memory erased. Amaris felt an immediate connection with the boy, and began training him in the ways of the darkside. Amaris, however, was disenchanted with the old ways, and encouraged Matango to find and follow his OWN path through the force. This gave Adieumus the unusual combination of kindness, strength, and pure, unadulterated evil power. He wielded, and quite effectively, force abilities from both the dark and light. Amaris also instructed Adi in the fine nuances and skills in several forms of martial arts. The training lasted for 8 long years.... The New Republic When Adieumus turned 18, Amaris passed away, and Adi was left to his own devices. He left Tatooine, becoming a mercenary for hire, learning the ins and outs of ground and orbital warfare. It was during his time on board a merc fleet that he began to develop his technical skills again. He created a few small modifications to the weapon systems, making them FAR more effective. For five years, Matango travelled, making a living as a mercenary, and the occasional odd job. It was in these travels that he met Jak Amdala. Amdala was involved in the fledgling New Republic, and as the two of them became friends, Matango became interested in this new movement. As they were looking for new blood to fill the seats, they eagerly brought the young man on board, and gave him the senatorial seat for Tatooine. He was new to politics, but he readliy and eagerly approached it as he had done his entire life, by devoting his entire being to making it work. Quick Response Delta Several years passed, and Matango grew bored of the slow, safe, and quiet life of a Senator. He longed for the adventure and danger of the mercenary life. He stepped down from his seat in the Senate, and created a mercenary unit of his own. Quick Response Delta, Matango's brainchild, was created by Adi, in response to the disasterous results of special forces actions on Ossus, where supposedly elite troops were slaughtered by an opposing force comprised primarily of very lightly armed, and untrained, soldiers. The mistakes of the past were a learning tool to Matango, and the training he put the leaders of the new unit through was unlike anything previously done to ready troopers for battle. Adi moved throughout the universe, fighting alongside QRD, and gaining valuable combat experience with a well-trained special operations unit. Adieumus Matango Honoghr Feeling the need to return, and visit his old friend, Jak Amdala, Adi ventured to Mon Calimari, where he found that Jak had been elected Supreme Chancellor, and that the state of the Republic was not as good as when Matango left. Agreeing to stay on, and take the responsibility of the governorship of Honoghr, Matango again joined the New Republic. When Adi arrived on Honoghr, the planet was devastated. The flora and fauna were destroyed by an unfortunate chemical accident, involving the chemical THX-1138. Employing some of the best scientists from across the galaxy, and a some of his own ingenuity, the planet's ecosystem made a substantial rebound. The plants and trees began to grow again, the streams and rivers began to flow with the fresh, clean water they knew before the accident. Animal populations made a massive recovery in the explosion of new fauna. In a mere handful of months, Honoghr enjoyed much of its former beauty and glory. The capital city of Nystao, which was in ruin when Adi arrived, was rebuilt, and turned back into a sprawling metropolis. The citzenry, evacuated long ago, were returning in droves, and repopulating the planet. It was a grand sight to watch the planet grow from its desolate beginnings to its current beauty for Matango, yet, still, he wasnt satisfied... It was during this time that Adi began a relationship with Nadia Matrineou, one of the scientists employed to rebuild the environment of Honoghr. The relationship, though strained from Adi's constant absences, due to his New Republic duties, was quite strong. The pair was together for about three months, and unbeknownst to Adi, Nadia had gotten pregnant. His absences became more and more frequent, with the length growing longer and longer. Upon returning from one particularly long stint away from home, Matango found Nadia had left the planet, without so much as a note, or a goodbye. Matango was devastated. He assumed she had left due to his constant absence. It was, however, the darkness that Adi contained that had driven Nadia away, as she didnt want her daughter exposed to the powerful dark aura that Adi eminated, for fear her daughter would be tainted by it. Honoghr Nonlethal Arms Corporation Not content with the creation of QRD, Matango began to assemble a full-scale military for the protection of Honoghr and her allies, complete with newly-designed EMP rifles, his own design. His desire for tinkering had grown into an obsession to create new technology to employ in his armed forces. This is when he stumbled upon the idea for a weapon that would devastate the most important part of most every military force in the universe, the electronics. Working closely with weapon technology specialists well-versed in less-than-lethal warfare, Matango, and his company, HNAC, developed a new type of orbital weapon, a capital-ship mounted EMP cannon. This enabled his fleets to take out enemy ships without killing a single member of the crew. It was a breakthrough discovery, as it not only was a devastating weapon when deployed against opposing fleets, but it spared the lives of the crews on those opposing ships. Employed immediately in his orbital forces, and also that of his second in command, Sara Nova, the EMP was used in the battle of Kashyyk, where Matango's fleet alone fought several fleets of the KSO and her allies. as the other fleets had long been destroyed, or had retreated, Matango had no choice but to fight until he had done enough damage to escape. Due to this incursion, Honoghr became known rather quickly for being a technology-oriented military force, and Matango was beginning to enjoy his newly-found fame and his launch into the limelight. Leaving the Republic The real beginning of his current story begins with a small confontation with the New Republic over Alderaan. Matango, along with several members of the New Republic were deployed over Alderaan, in response to an apparent declaration of war. When it was all said and done, war had not been declared. The New Republic, however, was hell-bent on continuing the course of action already in motion, and proceeded to start the invasion. Matango, angered by this apparent lack of judgement on their part, turned his fleets AGAINST his allies, and ordered them to leave. They complied, but it set off a chain of events that would lead to the ultimate seccession of Honoghr from the New Republic. In response to what Adieumus felt was wrong with the New Republic, he created a new faction, with the help of Admiral Sara Nova: L'Angele Noir. L'Angele Noir Shortly after he created the new faction, he recieved a visit from a fellow Arkanian, and the current Queen of Arkania, Arhiia Concordia. During her stay on Honoghr, he grew quite fond of the charismatic, and charmingly beautiful, Jedi Master. She assisted him in regaining his lost memories, which, to Adieumus' utter surprise, revealed his connection to Arkania, House Adasca, and to Arhiia herself.... She attempted to pull him from the bleakness of the darkside, and with the revelation of his past, he readily agreed to go with her to Arkania, and fufil his promise to his "father". He would become a Jedi..... Adi left shortly after Arhiia, going to Arkania, and began his training. Master Concordia purged Adi's darkside, and started to teach him the ways of the light. Shortly thereafter, Arhiia simply vanished for a time. Within a few days of Arhiia's unexpected departure, a powerful force, Dace Concordia, came to Arkania, and proceeded to cause mass carnage. Adieumus, still weak and untrained in the light side, stood alone against the powerful warrior. He fought bravely, but, without his dark powers, and very limited training in the ways of the Jedi, was soundly defeated. It was after this defeat that Matango returned to Honoghr. Much to his surprise, he found a most unexpected vistior, Nadia... It was shortly after this conversion that Arhiia disappeared for a time, and Adi returned to Honoghr, A Jedi padawan without a master. First Battle on Korriban Shortly after returning to Honoghr, Adi recieved word that one of his best friends, Benjamin Shar-Jinn, needed assistance in rescuing an apprentice from the Sith-controlled world of Korriban. Foregoing all safety, and thoughts of his OWN well being, Matango assaulted the Sith Academy there, in order to free Rusty, Shar-Jinn's pupil. In the course of the fight, Adi had begun to engage three sith lords, Stridal, Darth Sevan, and an unknown warrior. During this battle, Sith'ari Feral entered the Academy. Ordering everyone else out, Matango, a simple Jedi Padawan with barely a year of self-taught abilities under his belt, engaged the powerful lord. Though he fought bravely, he was overcome by the sheer strength of Feral, and was defeated. Feral put two razordisc blades, and a lightsaber stab, through the left shoulder of Matango, driving him against a wall, and almost killing him. His actions, however, allowed his allies to escape. If it had not been for the intervention of Sara Nova, and Vasilli Stukov, Korriban would have been the last stand of the young Jedi. Evacuating the injured Prince at the last second, they saved his life. Finding Love Upon returning to Honoghr, Adi was placed in a bacta tank to heal his wounds. The pain was tremendous, and he was in sheer agony for several days. On the second day, a young woman arrived, and made her way to the bacta room. Her name was Ice Coldstar. Her turquoise green eyes, and feisty attitude quickly drew Adieumus to her, and he fell head over heels in love. There was a strong connection between the redhead and Matango, as if the force had wanted them to be together. Within a short time, they were married. Attack on Honoghr, and the meeting of a new friend Shortly after meeting Ice, a vicious pair of sith lords attacked Honoghr. Reverence and Archais had no other reason to be there, other than to incriminate the one known as Omega, and cause death, destruction, and malice. As they were landing, another was entering the Grand Dukha HQ, in a stasis. His name was Kajasecticus Sinistrus. Waking him from his stasis, Kaja agreed to assist Adi in the endeavor of battling the powerful sith, and driving them from Nystao, the captial of Honoghr. A grueling battle ensued, culminating with the explosion of the power generation facility, and Archais leveling half of Nystao. Adi, again injured, was taken back to the Grand Dukha, where he recovered. It was during this time that Arhiia returned, and saw the growth her Padawan had undertaken. Soon after the fight with the sith, Adi was knighted a Jedi. Friends *Arhiia Concordia *Nadia Matrineou *An-Tiarna Dubh *Sara Nova, *Gascioch Dearg *Jak Amdala(deceased) *Vasilli Stukov *Kajasecticus Sinistrus *there are far too many to mention, and this list will expand Foes *Sith'Ari Feral, And the ISO *Lady San Zabar, and the Ronove Order Family *Princess Ice Matango-Wife *Princess Eyam`e Celeste Matango Abilities and Powers *Force Breach *Force Ball *Force TK *Force bubble *Force shield *Knight speed *Malacia *Morichiro Weapons and Armament *Matango's left arm is cybernetic, and a wonder of modern technology. It is made of carbon nanotubes, an extremely strong, lightweight material that is capable of withstanding excessively high temperatures, such as lightsaber attacks, and even resisting a force blast for a very short time. Contained within this arm, a state-of-the-art weapon deploy system, capable of holding either three or five shots of varying types of non-lethal and lethal weapons. The weapons are listed below. The arm also is hooked into a targeting lens in his left eye, which feeds him info on distance to target, number of hostiles, and current armament and ammunition. The arm contains a system that can absorb, and redirect energy,such as electricity by using a high-current capacitor. His entire left arm, shoulder, and right shoulder are made of the Nanotube material. It is lighter than bone, and stronger than Bes'kar, which makes it quite difficult to damage. *He carries a pair of Jedi katanas, forged with great care and skill, by Mike Frantz. These were given to him as a gift on the day of his knighting by Mike himself. Embedded in the spine of each blade is a stunstrip, activated by a small switch on the hilt of the weapons. The strips glow blue when activated. *Occasionally, Adi will carry a sword with a split blade. This is in the manner of the Chinese-style straight sword, with runes placed in the lower portion of the blade. Ice has one identical to this one. Both weapons were made by Matar Lyndross, and they have the capability of generating a massive, focused force push at an enemy, or foe. *Matango has used many types of weapons in his cybernetic arm, and new gear is constantly being developed by Nadia Matrineou, who also designed the entire system. Stickyshot, Acid shot, doubleblind flash charges, stunner charges, EMP, tranquilizer darts, and a sonic emitter are only a few of the weapons used. There is also another system, known as CLOWDS, that deploys lethal weapons. Matango chooses to not use this one, as it is far too powerful for what he believes to be honorable combat. *A phrik-plated lightsaber hilt, with an orange blade, is Adieumus' lightweapon of choice. On the butt of the hilt is a crystal Arkaninan dragon, given to him by Judicar Kantari. He also sometimes carries a red lightwhip, with a similarly designed hilt. *Finally, Adi carries an EMP pulse detonator on his belt. The small, square device is good for a one-time emergency use in battle, and it can take out anything electronic that is activated within a 20 m radius. This means blasters, lightweapons, and anything that relies on computer or electronic control will be shut down unless properly shielded. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males